Badiak
Badiak is a current player in the RFL, now in his 5th season, who sent his initial application on January 4, 2013. Over his career, Badiak hasn't played a particularly influential role on any of his teams, rather filling in as a 3rd or 4th-man on teams that already have skilled nuclei. More than anything else, Badiak is known for the success of his teammates while he himself is inactive; his presence on the sidelines of his teams usually coincides with overachievement or breakout performances from his teammates. Career Pre-Signing Prior to being a member of the RFL, Badiak was not involved with any RFL players to speak of, with the notable exception of a clan-mate relationship with Paco Alvarez. ''The two had met as opposing candidates to the Citadel management position in a Runescape clan called the ''Empire of Swords. He was also a frequenter of the Runescape forums, especially a thread titled "-+- NFL Discussion Thread -+-". It was here where long-time RFL player Bigg Benn reached out to every reader of that forum to join the Runescape Football League. Badiak was the only member of that forum to look into the plea, submitting an application on the then-rarely-used official RS forum thread for the RFL. Days later, veteran player Windshire reached out to Badiak via private message, inviting him to his house to practice RFL basics. It was shortly after this that Badiak resumed contact with Bigg Benn, via private message, and accepted his first contract. Season 11 Lletya Lions Badiak began his career mid-way through the RFL's 11th season, signing a 2-season contract with Bigg Benn's'' ''Lletya Lions. This was quite a rare occurence for anyone in the league, and almost unheard of among rookies. Badiak's time with Lletya was typically uneventful for a rookie: he was rarely removed from the sideline, recording a 7/0/0/0/7/3/1/0/0 statline over 4 games of partial activity. Lletya failed miserably in their effort to make the playoffs that season, although their elimination was all-but confirmed prior to Badiak's arrival. Season 12 Lletya Lions Badiak started the RFL's 12th season on Lletya, but failed to leave the sideline over the entirity of the first game and was traded to Aoil's Tyras A&M subsequently, in a bid by Bigg Benn to give him more playing time. Tyras A&M Within a week of the original trade, Aoil traded Badiak to Shavrae's Nardah Nirvana. Badiak didn't communicate with Aoil once over the course of his time on the team, let alone dress for a game. Nardah Nirvana After removing himself from play during Week 2 of the season due to confusion of circumstances, Badiak met with the Nirvana leadership. Once on the Nirvana, Badiak joined an effort with then-owner Shavrae, Mar Ago and Pvt Icedfire, leaving the bench for a single 4v4 games and acquiring no stats but being content with team wins, having earned none as a member of Lletya. This streak lasted 3 games before Shavrae unexpectedly stopped communicating with the league, putting Mar Ago in a position of impromptu leadership. This was short-lived, and Nardah was soon transfered to the control of another player, Darklink1000, under a new name: the Relekka Bears. Rellekka Bears Badiak spent a week as a Bear, but was traded prior to the Week 6 game. Darklink1000 sent him to Nick Narnia's Arandar Raiders. Arandar Raiders Along with owner Nick Narnia, RaRonafin and Windshire, Badiak started the first real, respectable stretch of his career. In the 4 games with Arandar, despite failing to make the playoffs, Badiak earned what were then almost the entirety of his career stats from his two-season run. He finished the season recording a 4/0/0/0/4/4/0/0/0 statline, the entirety of those stats being earned in the Week 6 game with Arandar. Season 13 Union of Tirannwn Badiak began the season as a D-grade player, where he was accepted to a 1-season, 10k-per-total-touchdown, no-trade-clause agreement with Mar Ago, who'd acquired ownership of his own team: the Union of Tirannwn, for the RFL's 13th season. The initial promise from Mar Ago was that Badiak would have consistent playing time over the entire season, having earned the 3rd-man spot out of the gate so long as effort to attend every game was applied. With the initial cast of players on the Union team: himself, owner Mar Ago, Darklink1000 (Grossman III) and St Jimmy1087, Badiak did fairly well for himself out of the gate, earning 40k in his first game per his deal. This changed drastically very quickly, in a series of events that cemented Badiak's reputation as a franchise benchwarmer. First, Union struck a deal in Week 3 that sent Darklink1000 to Aoil's Edgeville Eagles 'in exchange for established quarterback and defensive playmaker ''Burninater88. Following Burninater88's signing and subsequent elevation to coaching status, Union spent the following weeks bringing in a slew of recruits consisting of Minkey, Dittrosbch, Fuchsy ''and ''Sam_the_Bear. While Minkey fizzled out quickly and never recorded any game snaps, the latter 3 rookies went on to have varying degrees of success in their first seasons, all of which statistically eclipsed Badiak's season. Sam_the_Bear proved to be a force at the RB position in his first full year with the team as well as a stout defender. Fuchsy quickly proved to be a better defensive playmaker on a level equal to many established veterans. Dittrosbch, however, went on to have a statistically magnificent season for anyone in the RFL, much less a rookie, at every position, easily running away with the 13th season's Rookie of the Year award. The combined superior performance of the triumvirate of rookies relegated Badiak to the 7th-man on his team in a season in which most teams didn't exceed 5 members. In light of the play of the 3 aforementioned rookies, Union went on to clinch the 2nd playoff seed in the season's bracket, beat out the 3rd-seed '''Rimmington Redskins of Gigs and overcoming Boone's Varrock Rams to clinch the United Bowl Championship. Badiak finished season 13 with a 8/4/1/0/13/23/5/0/0 statline in 8 games with playing time, earning himself 140,000 gp by the terms of his contract: 10,000 for every total touchdown and 10,000 as the base salary required of being a D-grade player. Having merely been raised to a C-grade for the following season, Badiak chose to verbally commit to returning to the Union: a decision endorsed by to-be season 14 owner Burninater88. Season 14 Union of Tirannwn Due to player grades for the 14th season being established differently than Union ownership projected, the team initially was forced to cut ties with Badiak due to cap constraints, choosing instead to maintain their core of Burninater88, Mar Ago (Gaz), Dittrosbch (Dittro), Gigs, and TF_Swingman. Because of this, Badiak was an unrestricted C-grade free agent up until mere days before the season started, when Mar Ago was found guilty by the council of participation in illegal activity in the Emma Incident, ''resulting in an 8-week suspension to start the season and subsequent release from Union. This opened a window for Badiak to crawl back into Union's ranks: an opportunity he gladly took as opposed to signing with one of his other two suitors: the '''Menaphos Mafia '''of ''Azu Malakai and the 'Draynor Giants '''of Boone. The season started out as a solid statistical outing for Badiak: he was responsible for numerous touchdowns, defensive stops and successful 2-point conversions in the first game, a win over the Varrock Rams of new owner ''Sharnos ''in triple-overtime. Over time, however, Union developed personnel problems and allowed them to grow unchecked. Burninater88, albeit having mentioned he would be so beforehand, was unavailable to lead the team for several consecutive Saturday-night games, and Dittrosbch was traded to the Lletya Lions in exchange for Nick Narnia. TF_Swingman fell out of contact with the team for unknown reasons, leaving Badiak, Gigs and Nick Narnia as the only available players for Saturday night games. Consecutive attempts to reschedule Saturday night games ended in failure and forfeit losses, with Badiak being the only Union player to appear for either outing,. Badiak's frustration with the Union franchise had been gradually growing over the course of dismal management, and hit a fever pitch after the second mismanaged game. Abruptly, and with nothing more than a false and purely emotional explanation, Badiak posted his retirement from the league minutes after the second forfeit loss, still not wanting to play for any other team. In the 4 games Badiak played in that season, he compiled a 10/1/1/1/13/5/0/0/0 statline. Regardless of his statistics, Badiak was dropped from a C-grade player to a D-grade player in advance of the 15th season due to his retirement and uncertainty about the possibility of his return. Season 15 Union of Tirannwn Much like Season 13 had begun, Badiak officially unretired shortly after agreeing to a 1-year deal with Burninater88, joining a Union team mostly composed of relatively green players, if not rookies. Players expected to sign with the team included ''Socom_3_Kid (Kalen), a Sam_the_Bear who'd sat out the 14th season, a supposedly-unretiring Windshire and rookie GermanSmarts. Out of the four, only Socom_3_Kid and Sam_the_Bear agreed to deals with the team prior to the first game; Windshire elected not to unretire and GermanSmarts didn't contact the team after his initial entry into the league. Of the two, only Socom_3_Kid appeared at the first game with Burninater88 and Badiak, after the first half had mostly passed. Due to the absense of Burn in the second game, Badiak was forced to debut as a QB in the RFL (in the sense of starting a game). With Fuchsy and Socom_3_Kid as his receivers, Badiak achieved an admirable statline consisting of 11 touchdown passes alongside a scramble score, with 6 tackles on defense as well. The game was very close, with no more than 6 points ever separating the two teams, until a critical error in Badiak's judgment caused a surge in the momentum of the'' Port Sarim Seadogs (named as a pun on the recently-retired and disgraced player ''Cdog). ''The error in question was throwing an interception to DE ''Skunkcaleb in an attempted pass to Socom_3_Kid, which Badiak allowed through a defensive error to be returned for a Seadog touchdown''. While not the first INT-return TD in the history of the RFL, the only previous one in the RFL's history had occurred in a time long enough passed that it was no longer specifically known. Fremennik Fury Following the weekend in which Badiak played in Game 3 and Game 4 for Union, he was traded to the Fremennik Fury in exchange for another player, ''Dench Gotze. Burninater88 believed Dench Gotze to be a solid defensive player, having notched 7 tackles in the first half of his last game, and a boon to the team despite his geographic location in the United Kingdom making it a challenge for him to attend games at their scheduled times. Conversely, Badiak's use of a one-button mouse format severely handicapped his defensive capacity, but Dittrosbch, then a coach of the Fremennik Fury, saw Badiak as a positive addition to the team due to his utility as a player at any position--particularly his sharp route-running on offense--as well as his understanding of zone defense schemes and willingness to return to his benchwarmer role. Unfortunately for the Fury, Badiak found issues with employment limiting his game opportunities almost immediately after the trade, reducing his remaining regular season to 2 games. Badiak failed to attend either playoff game, ultimately hearing post-facto of his team's United Bowl loss. Season 16 Fremennik Fury Three days into the Season 16 offseason, Badiak was re-signed to the Fury by recurring owner Tigereye6904. ''At the time of the signing, the team had already procured ''Spider Jon ''(RaRonafin), ''Hebrew Luke ''and ''Mama Dench ''(Dench Gotze), in addition to Tigereye6904. A flurry of moves would transform the roster into one containing Tigereye6904, Spider Jon, Hebrew Luke, Badiak, Nick Narnia and 305Pitbull. Badiak played his first game of Season 16 in week 2, offense exclusively, and notched 4 receiving touchdowns against a Varrock defense that was ill-prepared to defend any passes. Badiak was later ejected in the second half after saying "(The Fury) is pretty good on defense when it wants to be"; his first warning came after saying "MAKE A PLAY TYLER!" (Tyler being the first name of the opposing QB), the second coming after saying "WHAT A PLAY!" (directed at teammate Hebrew Luke after a tackle). The head referee at the time was Paco; whether or not the ejection was justified was disputed after the end of the game. Initially, Badiak was furious that Paco would take something that "rubbed his delicate, irritated skin the wrong way" as something against the rules when it otherwise wasn't, but the issue was ultimately dropped. Badiak missed another game before appearing as an offensive specialist in Fremennik's fourth game, compiling a meager 1 receiving touchdown for a total 1/0/0/0/1/0/0/0/0 statline. The following day, Badiak was traded to ''Zombi Rock's Jatizso Jaguars in exchange for Olaff Pk. Jatizso Jaguars Badiak debuted in the 7th game of Jatizso's season on March 22, 2014, in a 4v4 alongside team owner Zombi, Mama Dench and Boone. Badiak started the entire game on defense as the DE, notching 4 tackles, but was moved from WR to QB partially through the second half in a team-wide attempt to diversify QB snaps. Badiak finished the game with a 2/1/1/0/4/4/0/0/0 statline. Records Career Statistics (11-15) *Receiving Touchdowns: 61 (20th) *Passing Touchdowns: 16 *Scrambling Touchdowns: 5 *Handoff Touchdowns: 1 *Overall Touchdowns: 83 *Tackles: 57 *Incompletions: 7 *Sacks: 0 *Interceptions Thrown: 1 *Interceptions Made: 0 Seasonal Statistics *Season 11: 2 games; 7/0/0/0/7/3/1/0/0 *Season 12: 5 games; 4/0/0/0/4/0/0/0/0 *Season 13: 8 games; 8/4/1/0/13/23/5/0/0 *Season 14: 4 games; 10/1/1/1/13/5/0/0/0 *Season 15: 6 games; 32/11/3/0/46/22/1/0/0 *Season 16: 3 games; 7/1/1/0/9/4/0/0/0 Personal Records Single-Game Statistics *12 Receiving Touchdowns (*RFL Single-Game Record) *11 Passing Touchdowns *1 Scrambling Touchdown *1 Handoff Touchdown *12 Overall Touchdowns *10 Tackles *4 Incompletions *0 Sacks *0 Interceptions Single-Season Statistics *8 Games Played *32 Receiving Touchdowns *11 Passing Touchdowns *3 Scrambling Touchdowns *1 Handoff Touchdown *46 Overall Touchdowns *23 Tackles *5 Incompletions *0 Sacks *0 Interceptions Games Played Season 11 *Lletya Lions: 2 Season 12 *Lletys Lions: 0 *Tyras A&M: 0 *Nardah Nirvana: 1 *Relekka Bears: 0 *Arandar Raiders: 4 Season 13 *Union of Tirannwn: 8 Season 14 *Union of Tirannwn: 4 Season 15 *Union of Tirannwn: 4 *Fremennik Fury: 2 Season 16 *Fremennik Fury: 2 *Jatizso Jaguars: 1 Off-Field Interactions Prior to Season 13, Badiak was exceptionally low-key in interactions withother players: the few he did make were limited to game and practice situations, rarely ever making ordinary conversation. Eventually, Badiak started out by composing winded essays in the RFL forums, presenting radical and unfounded viewpoints concerning major topics in RFL politics. Gradually, his contributions grew more understandable, contributive and, when necessary, casual. The process of assimilating Badiak into the mainstream RFL community wasn't fully completed until the end of Season 13, but by then he had become sufficiently involved to be considered by some for an ownership position in the following season. The proposition wasn't taken seriously, and surprised Badiak himself, but the suggestion was a positive indication concerning Badiak's standing with the league. Badiak has had one retirement, which lasted through the last 4 weeks and postseason of Season 14. During the infamous Doge Day event, or D-Day, of early Season 15, Badiak wasn't present. He was absent for the night of the events and otherwise occupied for most of the following day. He failed to learn of the events that had occured until nearly the entire process had been completed. Gallery 76.7.png|Badiak's RFL forum profile picture as of 3/22/14 73.47.png|Badiak's RFL forum profile picture as of 3/16/14 Ladiak.png|Badiak's RFL forum profile picture as of 3/1/14 6c2a8ae80f6004e76415c0b77ba83ee5.png|Badiak's RFL forum profile picture as of 2/15/24 Dog-on-Cat Porn.png|Badiak's RFL forum profile picture as of 1/29/14 8586757.jpg|Badiak's RFL forum profile picture as of 1/26/14 0a8c6a2ccbacc705f8da7357512dfdde-2.jpg|Badiak's RFL forum profile picture as of 11/13/13